


In Service to the King

by draculard



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Dom!Arthur Curry, Domination, Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sparring, Sub!Nuidis Vulko, Violent Sex, Whump, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: If Arthur wanted to, he could hurt Nuidis like nobody else.





	In Service to the King

He’s bigger than Nuidis, even as a child — taller, faster, stronger. It’s not long before he knows he could beat Nuidis in any kind of fight, any battle. If Arthur wanted to, he could hurt Nuidis like nobody else could.

But he can’t think too closely about what he does and doesn’t want. Something about Nuidis makes him dangerous, ignites a fire inside him smoldering like an underwater volcano. When they spar, Arthur feels almost entranced by the motion of Nuidis’s arms, his fingers tightening on his weapon, his jaw clenched in determination. He seems so frail compared to Arthur, so old.

And Arthur  _ wants _ him, he can’t help it. He wants to pin Nuidis to the ground or haul him off his feet, so light it’s barely an effort. He wants to feel Nuidis struggling beneath him, their bodies wet from the ocean spray, Nuidis trying to escape. Wants to see the look in Nuidis’s eyes when he realizes Arthur isn’t playing a game.

That this is real — that he’s really pinned against the sand, that his arms and ribs are truly bruising under Arthur’s hands, that Arthur’s hips are pressed against his, that Arthur’s cock is straining at the front of his pants, hard and hot between them. 

He wants to bite Nuidis’s lip and watch blood well up in the cut. He wants to see him broken and afraid.

And when he gains control of himself — when he holds back everything he’s feeling, all his desires, and restrains himself so that he only wins the fight and  _ nothing more _ — Nuidis puts down his weapon in the sand and smiles and says, “Very good, Arthur. You’re improving more each day.”

There’s something silent in Nuidis’s eyes, something important, something Arthur can’t quite decipher. An invitation, maybe. Permission, if he wants it — as though Nuidis sees his thoughts and accepts them. After all, he’ll do anything to serve his king, to make him happy.

Even if it hurts. 

_ This is real,  _ Arthur tells himself, and pushes away the image of Nuidis naked and vulnerable, spread open beneath him. Nuidis crying, Nuidis in pain, Nuidis begging for him to stop.

Nuidis begging for more.

_ This is real, _ Arthur thinks, closing his eyes. He feels Nuidis’s hand on his shoulder and smiles.  _ This is real.  _


End file.
